Ànimes amigues, ànimes bessones
by FelixFelicisWriter
Summary: Una història d'amistat entre dues ànimes, la de l'Snape i la de l'Hermione. Que com s'han fet amics, aquests dos? Clica el títol i ho sabràs ;)


_**A/N:**_ _Hola a tots i totes! Aquest és el meu primer fic en català._ _Fins ara he escrit en anglès, però sentia la necessitat de comunicar-me amb la meva llengua materna, i aquest n'és el resultat. Em faria molta il·lusió tenir algun review, ni que sigui per dir que us ha fet gràcia trobar fanfiction escrit en aquesta llengua ;) Així que no vacil·leu, ehh Si us agrada, feu-m'ho saber. Si no, doncs no passa res ;) Si penseu que podria millorar en algun aspecte, digueu-m'ho! M'encantaria saber-ho per millorar-lo._

 _Es tracta d'un oneshot sobre l'Snape i l'Hermione. Té algunes pistes que fan pensar al lector que pot haver-hi alguna cosa més que amistat entre els dos personatges, però el tema principal és la seva amistat. Bé, això és tot. Espero que gaudiu!_

 _El món del Harry Potter no és meu. Pertany a la JK Rowling._

 **Ànimes amigues, ànimes bessones**

— Et fa res si seiem una estona? Els meus peus m'estan matant! — va exclamar l'Hermione.

En Viktor Krum, la seva parella, va somriure i assentir, tot dient que vindria amb unes begudes. Un cop la bruixa de pares muggles va seure, el seu cap va començar a pensar en la meravellosa vetllada. L'Hermione Granger mai s'havia sentit així. Bé, la veritat és que estava acostumada a sentir les mirades dels alumnes clavades en ella, però normalment era perquè quedaven sorpresos del coneixement que resplendia a les classes. Molts admiraven la seva intel·ligència, gryffindors, sobretot. Al cap i a la fi, els feia guanyar molts punts. Tot i així, el motiu pel qual tothom la mirava fixament era diferent avui. El ball d'hivern. L'Hermione s'havia vestit per a l'ocasió. Mai havia estat una fan de la moda, i la veritat és que li torbava pensar que havia estat tot el dia transfigurant el vestit perfecte, preparant la poció que per fi amansís els seus salvatges cabells. L'esforç havia valgut la pena, però. Era el primer cop que se sentia bonica, que sabia que l'admiraven per més que ser una setciències. Era el primer cop que se sentia com una dona. Bé, no com una dona, però com una noia atractiva. El Krum la feia sentir encara més maca. Els seus elogis feien que el seu cor bategués més ràpid del que era recomanat, però tant li feia.

Una esgarrifança va recórrer per tota la seva columna vertebral. Sentia que algú l'estava observant atentament, fent que la resta de mirades quedessin difuminades. Empassant-se saliva, va girar el cap fins connectar els seus ulls castanys amb un parell de negres que no pertanyien a cap estudiant. La mirada era tan profunda que l'Hermione va oblidar-se de respirar per uns segons. Fins i tot des de la distància que els separava, la noia era capaç de llegir cent-i-una emocions contradictòries en aquelles pedres d'ònix: por, entusiasme, nostàlgia, penediment i... tendresa? Des de quan el Professor Snape mostrava tendresa? Des de quan el Professor Snape mostrava cap sentiment que no fos fàstic, decepció o ira? Des de quan el Professor la mirava, per començar? Sempre feia cas omís d'ella quan aixecava la mà a classe, i si li donava el torn de paraula, mai reprimia un comentari punyent que solia ferir els seus sentiments. Així doncs, per què el professor de pocions semblava hipnotitzat per ella? Com si l'Hermione hagués articulat els seus pensaments en veu alta, l'Snape va apartar els seus ulls embadalits i fer com si no hagués passat res.

* * *

El ball d'hivern no havia acabat com l'Hermione esperava. El Ron ho havia espatllat tot. La Granger no volia que voltessin rumors per l'escola, no volia que tothom la veiés plorant desconsoladament. Necessitava escapolir-se. Intentant assecar-se les llàgrimes en va, va córrer cap al setè pis. La Sala de la Necessitat aviat es va obrir per a ella, invitant-la a amagar-se de la resta del món, o això era el que ella creia. Tan bon punt la porta de la màgica sala es va tancar, va sentir quelcom que feia pressió contra la pell del seu coll: una vareta, va deduir fàcilment. Va deixar escapar un esbufec mig estrangulat per l'ensurt. La penombra de l'habitació impedia que pogués reconèixer el rostre de l'atacant. No obstant això, sabia que la persona estava ben a prop seu: percebia el seu càlid alè, la seva respiració entretallada.

— Qui ets? Què hi fas aquí?

La veu era masculina, greu i calmant, malgrat el crit hostil que va deixar anar. L'Hermione es va quedar en silenci, gairebé petrificada al seu lloc. No tenia la seva vareta amb ella; no va pensar que la necessités per a la festa. Ara, però, hagués fet el que fos per tenir l'objecte màgic ben agafat a la seva mà.

— Contesta! — va demanar l'assaltant.

El to estrident i impacient va sacsejar l'Hermione del seu estat inepte.

— Granger. Em dic Hermione Granger. Necessitava fugir dels judicis dels altres. Necessitava estar sola, per això he vingut aquí.

La noia es va adonar que ja no plorava, però la seva veu no havia estat tan forta com de costum. Es notava que encara no es trobava bé del tot. La mà de la vareta va vacil·lar uns segons abans de baixar la guàrdia.

— Jo ja hi era aquí. Hauràs d'esperar-te a que surti. Fins aleshores, fora de la meva vista.

— Perdona? — Els ulls de la noia s'havien entretancat en indignació i la seva front s'havia arrugat. —Tinc tant dret com tu d'anar on vulgui! Si vull quedar-me a la Sala de la Necessitat, doncs m'hi quedaré. No me n'aniré pas només perquè un complet desconegut m'amenaci. Tinc més personalitat.

El noi va fer un pas enrere, sorprès per la reacció de la Granger. Va haver-hi un silenci profund que incomodava particularment a la jove. L'habitació va il·luminar-se progressivament, fins que l'Hermione va poder estudiar el noi atentament. Era excessivament alt i sec i segurament tenia la mateixa edat que ella o una mica més. Duia l'uniforme del col·legi amb l'escut d'slytherin que ressaltava sobre el fons negre. La tela es veia desgastada, cosa que la va portar a inferir que eren robes de segona mà. Va centrar-se en la seva cara angular i de pòmuls alts llavors. El primer que va notar va ser el seu nas gran i ganxut, certament el seu tret més predominant. Els seus llavis eren prims, d'un rosa clar. La seva pell era pàl·lida fins el punt que semblava malalt. La blancor contrastava contra els seus cabells greixosos, llargs i negres com el plomatge dels corbs, negres com els seus ulls, dos túnels sense fi que no brillaven amb alegria. La imatge de l'Snape va aparèixer a la ment de la noia. La semblança era impressionant. Fins i tot podrien passar per pare i fill. L'Snape amb fills? Ha!

— Per què rius ara?

Se li havia escapat el riure? No havia estat pas la seva intenció. Va sentir que s'enrojolava de la vergonya mentre mirava a tot arreu excepte aquells ulls de carbó.

— Perdona. T'assembles molt a una persona que conec.

El noi va aixecar una cella en escepticisme. Semblava que ell també l'estava estudiant. Cap dels dos es va moure fins que l'slytherin va dir de mala manera que es podia quedar, sempre i quan respectés el seu espai. La noia va assentir i veure com s'allunyava fins a una taula plena d'ingredients per fer pocions. L'Hermione va haver de lluitar contra una rialleta que volia lliurar-se de la presó del seu cos: de veritat que el noi i l'Snape podien ser família.

— Ets parent d'en Severus Snape, per casualitat?

L'Hermione sempre havia estat una noia curiosa per naturalesa, i la pregunta ja estava en l'aire abans que ni tan sols s'adonés que havia obert la boca. El noi va aixecar el cap tan ràpidament que la Granger va patir pel seu coll. Va oblidar-se de les pocions i clavar la mirada en la bruixa. L'Hermione era incapaç de llegir les emocions de la seva cara. La seva mirada era tan penetrant que la feia sentir incòmode.

— És una broma? — preguntà el bruixot.

La bruixa arrugà les celles i respongué:

— Per què hauria de fer broma? La semblança és gairebé increïble: el mateix nas, els mateixos pòmuls, els mateixos ulls, el mateix cabell...

— Mira, Granger, no he vingut aquí perquè em prenguin el pèl. No t'he vist mai, però es veu que tu sí em coneixes... Per què?

— Jo no et conec. Només conec el Professor Snape, amb qui comparteixes tantes característiques que quasi esgarrifa.

— Professor Snape? — va murmurar per ell mateix. Va fer que no amb el cap, com intentant oblidar aquell detall. — Jo em dic Severus Snape. No sé de què coi parles.

— Ara ets tu qui fa la broma, — va replicar mentre creuava els braços sobre el pit, mirant-lo amb una cella arquejada.

El noi va fer una espècie de ganyota i contradigué:

— Jo no menteixo.

— Jo tampoc, — respongué en el mateix to.

L'slytherin la mirava fixament de nou. Els seus ulls van viatjar des dels seus peus i fins a la seva cara.

— Ets estudiant de Hogwarts?

— Sí.

— I doncs, per què no dus l'uniforme?

— És el ball d'hivern avui, — va respondre mentre els seus ulls voltejaven. — Se suposa que tothom ho sap això.

— És primavera.

— Què?

— Acabem de fer els GNOMs. No és hivern.

L'Hermione va quedar pensativa. No semblava que estigués mentint, però ella també estava dient la veritat. I no podia oblidar que aquest noi que tant s'assemblava al seu professor afirmava tenir el mateix nom. Res d'això tenia sentit, res excepte que es tractés d'una realitat alternativa. Era això o un viatge en el temps, però tothom sabia que era impossible tornar enrere tants anys.

— Viatge en el temps?

Per què coi no s'adonava quan parlava en veu alta? La noia arronsà les espatlles i afegí:

— No se m'acudeix res millor.

Un silenci va conquerir la sala màgica mentre els joves ponderaven les opcions.

— Quin curs fas?

— Quart.

— De quin any vens?

— 1994.

— Jo faig cinquè, 1976. Creus que la Sala de la Necessitat permet viatjar en el temps?

— No trobo cap altra explicació lògica... Per què has vingut aquí?

— No t'incumbeix, Granger, — exclamà a la defensiva.

— Al contrari, Snape. Aquesta Sala ens proporciona el que necessitem. Si s'ha pres la molèstia de fer-nos viatjar en el temps perquè ens coneguéssim, deu tenir una raó de pes, no creus?

— No t'ofenguis, Granger, però jo no requeria la presència d'una xitxarel·la del futur.

Sense pronunciar cap mot més, va encaminar-se cap a la porta, ignorant la noia que se'l mirava amb incredulitat. Primer l'insultava i després se n'anava va sense acomiadar-se. Com a mínim el Severus adult sabia estar en els llocs, era més educat. Els seus pensaments es van veure interromputs per un gemec de frustració del bruixot.

— Què passa? — preguntà la noia amb una expressió que no emmascarava el seu esperit inquiridor.

— No puc obrir la porta — es queixà el noi amb unes galtes lleugerament roges d'avergonyiment.

Ara sí que estava espantada. L'Hermione va unir-se al Severus. Ella intentava empènyer la pesant porta, mentre ell mussitava tots els possibles encanteris que podrien ser-li d'utilitat. Res no funcionava i l'exasperació estava bullint en la sang del estudiants.

— Això és la Sala de la Necessitat, oi? Crec que no s'obrirà fins que aconseguim el que necessitem... — va balbucejar la xicota.

En Severus va esbufegar, però la veritat és que el que deia l'Hermione tenia sentit. Així que engolint-se el seu orgull, va dir:

— Molt bé, noia del futur. Diguem que tens raó. Què és el que necessitem?

— No ho sé... Per què has vingut aquí? Què buscaves en aquesta sala?

— Això és personal, Granger. No t'ho diré.

La paciència de la bruixa s'estava esgotant. Ja havia tingut prou amb els comentaris imbècils del Ron, no necessitava que una versió adolescent del Porfessor que la detestava li parlés d'aquesta manera. Els seus ulls color cafè es van incendiar i, abans que en fos conscient, va cridar:

— Oh i tant que ho faràs! Jo tinc una vida fora d'aquesta sala, saps? I estic segura que tu també, tenint en compte que fa no més d'un minut estaves queixant-te de la porta del nassos! Així que obre la boca aquest mateix instant i comença a parlar! No tinc tot el dia!

Les pupil·les d'en Severus es van dilatar. Ningú li havia parlat mai així, ningú excepte la Lily algun dia que estigués molt enfadada. La Lily. Només pensar en el seu nom provocava que els seus ulls es tanquessin en penediment. Ella era la seva única esperança, la seva única llum en la seva tèrbola vida. Era l'espelma que il·luminava l'habitació, però sense adonar-se'n, en Severus havia bufat fort, i la flama s'havia exhaurit. Ni tan sols hi quedava el rastre de fum. Havia intentat encendre-la de nou, però la noia de cabells rojos ja havia pres una decisió: no volia saber res més d'ell des que li va dir sang de fang. Tothom pensava que l'Snape era una persona freda, però potser era per això que necessitava tant la calor. Necessitava alguna persona que no el mirés amb menyspreu, que no el mirés amb por.

L'Hermione va notar com les expressions del seu rostre anaven evolucionant. Era molt més fàcil llegir el jove Snape que l'adult. No tenia tanta pràctica a amagar les seves emocions rere una màscara; de vegades se n'oblidava, i ara n'era una d'aquelles. La gryffindor va observar com un sentiment de penediment, tristesa i vergonya s'apoderava de les seves fraccions facials. Mai l'havia vist tant vulnerable. Al contrari, l'Snape que coneixia semblava una pedra, una persona forta, gairebé sense sentiments. De sobte, el foc que havia encès l'ànima de la noia en ira es va extingir i va ser reemplaçat per compassió.

— Severus, puc començar jo...

El seu cap, que havia estat suaument abaixat, va apujar amb ulls ben oberts. Era obvi que l'havia agafat desprevingut: ni tan sols era capaç d'articular paraula. La noia va mirar-lo misericordiosa i va continuar:

— El Ron és el meu amic. No em va invitar al ball fins que es va quedar sense opcions, i després encara es va enfadar amb mi perquè un altre noi m'ho havia demanat primer i jo havia acceptat. És com si cregués que ningú mai es fixarà amb mi, com si no fos suficientment bonica com per atreure a algú! Ja ho sé! Ja sé que sóc una setciències insuportable, que els meus cabells són del pitjor que hi ha! Però sóc una persona! A mi també m'agrada que em diguin maca! No m'ha fet cap gràcia que es fiqués amb la meva parella! Diu que és l'enemic només perquè ve d'una altra escola! Jo puc sortir amb qui vulgui! I no m'agrada gens que el que pensi en Ron m'afecti tant!

A mesura que el discurs avançava, l'Hermione anava pujant el volum, tancant els seus punys, sentint la seva sang bullir de nou. El Severus va interrompre-la abans que agafés maldecap.

— Així que has vingut aquí perquè no volies que aquest tal Ron et veiés... _afectada_ , com tu dius. En Ron o ningú, per ser més precisos.

L'Hermione va assentir i intentar respirar fondo per asserenar-se.

— I què t'importa el que pensi de tu aquest Ron? — inquirí amb una cella aixecada.

— És el meu amic. És clar que m'importa!

El Severus va reprimir una rialleta i dir:

— És evident que és més que un amic per a tu. No reaccionaries així, si no.

— Tant se'm nota? — preguntà ella amb galtes ben roges.

Com a resposta només va aconseguir que assentís amb el cap.

— Bé, doncs ja saps per què sóc aquí. Ara és el teu torn.

Canviar de tema li semblava l'opció més segura. No volia parlar amb el seu futur professor de la seva vida amorosa. Això ja era prou humiliant.

— Granger, mira, només perquè tu t'hagis obert no significa que jo ho faci.

— No em vinguis amb aquestes ara!

— No puc obrir-me com tu, d'acord?! No és gens fàcil per mi! Tu em coneixes, però jo no et conec!

— Això no és cert. Conec el Professor Severus Snape, no el Severus Snape estudiant.

Va haver-hi una pausa en què el xicot es va dedicar a mirar el terra i esperar que l'Hermione digués alguna cosa més, perquè les seves paraules l'havien deixat mut a ell. Però la xicota no va ser la que va trencar l'ambient silenciós: va ser la pròpia sala. Davant dels estudiants va aparèixer un llit individual i una manta. Semblava que la Sala de la Necessitat s'estava mofant d'ells. Era com si sabés que la porta no s'obriria pas aquesta nit i s'hagués dignat a proveir un matalàs a fi que, com a mínim, poguessin dormir.

— No tinc cap desig de passar la nit aquí! — remugà la noia. — Jo volia plorar tranquil·la cinc minuts i anar a la Torre de Gryffindor per dormir i oblidar-me de tot.

El jove va brufolar i dir per si mateix:

— Gryffindor havies de ser...

L'Hermione va sentir-lo altament i clara, i no va poder evitar sentir-se ofesa.

— Doncs sí. Algun problema? Jo no m'he queixat pas que tu siguis un slytherin.

L'Snape va passar per alt el seu comentari i va procedir a treure's les sabates i estirar-se al llit, tapant-se amb la manta.

— Què fas ara? — va preguntar la bruixa amb uns ulls ben oberts per la sorpresa.

— No esbrinarem com sortir d'aquí aquesta nit. He sigut espavilat i m'he quedat amb el llit i la manta. Bona nit. Espero que el terra sigui del teu grat.

— No m'ho puc creure! Em podries deixar la manta com a mínim, no? Podries pensar més amb els altres!

L'Snape va fer com si dormís i va somriure maliciosament quan va sentir el grunyit exasperat de la noia. La Sala de la Necessitat va apagar el llum i els joves van adormir-se, però no per molt de temps. Ben passada la mitjanit, els gemecs de la lleona van desvetllar la serp. Però l'Hermione no era al terra. Oh, no. Jeia just al seu costat. El que li faltava! Semblava que estigués somiant, i el somni no era tranquil i amable, precisament. L'Snape va sotragar a la noia, però no va produir l'efecte desitjat. Seguia atrapada en el seu malson.

— Granger! Au, va! Desperta't!

L'Hermione va obeir-lo per fi. La seva respiració era entretallada i hi havia un rastre de suor a la seva front. L'Snape volia fer-la fora i continuar dormint, però alguna cosa li deia que no podria fer-ho fins que la noia es tranquil·litzés.

— Respira, Granger. Era un malson.

La gryffindor es va adonar aleshores que estava causant un espectacle per no res. Va forçar la seva respiració perquè fos regular i profunda i va demanar perdó.

— No vull que demanis perdó! Només vull que vagis al terra i em deixis dormir.

— I jo no faré el que em diguis tu!

— Oh, i tant que ho faràs! Sóc Professor teu, oi? Me'n recordaré d'això, i t'ho faré pagar.

Xantatge, un cop baix però efectiu. No sabia si el Professor Snape l'havia tractat malament per quelcom que passés o havia de passar en aquesta sala, però no volia temptar la seva sort. En contra de la seva voluntat, l'Hermione va tornar al terra i callar, insultant el seu futur mestre de pocions internament. Tenia fred, però el seu orgull de lleona va impedir que obrís la boca. Es pensava que l'Snape ja s'havia adormit, així que es va sobtar gratament quan va sentir que algú la cobria amb la manta que la Sala els havia proporcionat. No va poder reprimir un sospir sorprès i llavors va ser quan en Severus exclamà:

— Perdó. Em pensava que dormies.

— Jo també. Per què m'has donat la manta?

— Em pensava que agrairies el gest. Si no la vols me la quedo. Fa fred, al cap i a la fi, — va dir a la defensiva.

— No cal! Er- vull dir... Gràcies.

Un quart d'hora més, i la veu de l'Snape va desvetllar a una mig somnolenta Hermione.

— Tinc fred, — va rondinar.

— M'has donat la manta. És de mala educació tornar el que et regalen, Snape, — es va befar la noia, assaborint la petita venjança.

— Vull la manta.

— I jo vull el llit. Fem un bescanvi?

— Ni ho somiïs, Granger. El llit és meu.

— Doncs que t'aprofiti. La manta és meva. Espero que la temperatura sigui del teu grat.

El jove Snape va grunyir en desesperació, abans de concedir:

— Està bé! Està bé! Compartirem la manta... i el llit. Abans has vingut, de totes maneres. No hi ha res que em garanteixi que no ho tornaràs a fer.

La filla de dentistes muggles va somriure victoriosa i apropar-se al llit. L'Snape li va donar l'esquena i posar la màxima distància entre els dos, assegurant-se que la manta el cobrís de cap a peus. Ja li estava bé, a la Granger. Era molt millor dormir en un llit que en el terra dur, encara que fos al costat del seu futur mestre.

No van tornar a parlar fins que la Sala es va il·luminar de nou, despertant-los. Al costat del llit, hi havia un esmorzar per dues persones i un llibre. L'Hermione no va poder estar-se'n d'atrapar-lo entre les seves mans i fullejar-lo.

— Sherlock Holmes. M'agraden aquestes novel·les, — va dir el xicot, amb la veu encara més greu que ahir a la nit, fruit d'acabar-se de llevar.

— Com el coneixes? És un personatge d'un llibre muggle, — va preguntar la noia, totalment fascinada pel fet que conegués el llibre.

En Severus va arronsar les espatlles i confessar:

— Ma mare és bruixa, però mon pare és muggle. He crescut llegint les novel·les de l'Arthur Conan Doyle.

No ho hagués dit mai, que el seu Professor de Pocions llegís novel·les muggles de petit i, per alguna raó, la imatge d'un Severus de vuit anys absorbit entre el món dels casos del Sherlock, provocava en la noia un sentiment de tendresa. Els llavis de l'Hermione es van arrugar lleugerament i van dibuixar un suau somriure en el seu rostre. El Severus va mirar-la fixament, abaixant la mirada fins els seus llavis, com encisat.

— Què és el que més t'agrada dels seus llibres?

La pregunta de la noia va ser l'inici d'una llarga i agradable conversació. Ni tan sols es van adonar que no havien ni esmorzat ni intentat sortir de la Sala fins que la panxa de l'Hermione es va queixar.

— Diria que la lleona té gana... — va dir en Severus amb un to mig burleta.

— Oh! Calla! Segur que tu també tens gana. Au, va. Mengem.

Ja havien quasi acabat l'esmorzar quan l'Hermione va recordar que l'Snape estava fent pocions en aquesta sala quan ella hi va arribar.

— Què estaves preparant ahir?

— A què et refereixes?

— A les pocions.

— Oh, res. Estava experimentant amb el Filtre de Morts en Vida.

Això va despertar l'interès de la noia, que no va poder evitar una ràfega de preguntes respecte els experiments. L'Snape semblava còmode amb ella, parlant tranquil·lament de pocions. L'Hermione es va adonar que darrere la seva màscara mordaç hi havia un noi intel·ligent, amb set per aprendre i per ser la millor versió d'ell mateix.

— Severus, — va dir titubejant, angoixada per com es prendria que li digués pel seu nom de pila. No semblava destorbar-lo, així que més segura de si mateixa, va preguntar-li, — Creus que ara que ja hem parlat una mica i ens coneixem millor em pots dir per què vas entrar en aquesta sala?

La seva veu havia estat calmant i dolça. Malgrat això, l'expressió d'en Severus es va enfosquir abans d'arrugar el nas i cridar:

— Que hàgim parlat d'en Sherlock Holmes i de Pocions no significa que confiï en tu!

— La Sala de la Necessitat no s'obrirà pas si no ho fas! És que no vols tornar al teu temps?

El seu silenci parlava més que mil paraules i la noia no va poder evitar posar els ulls com taronges.

— No hi vols tornar... — va murmurar, gairebé més per ella que per ell, encara que en Severus la va sentir ben clara. Ni tan sols es va immutar, però. — Per què? Per què no hi vols tornar?

El bruixot va arronsar les espatlles i amarrar la vista al terra, qualsevol cosa per evitar la mirada atònita de la noia. Això no obstant, l'Hermione era ben coneguda per la seva tossudesa, així que preguntà:

— Què ha passat? Ahir volies sortir d'aquí...

— No tinc tanta pressa ara.

— Per què? No vols tornar al teu món? Al teu temps? No vols oblidar-te d'aquesta gryffindor?

Van passar força minuts en què en Severus no la va contestar. l'Hermione va rendir-se i dedicar-se a llegir Sherlock Holmes per passar l'estona, fins que deixés caure la seva façana reservada i es decidís a parlar. Estava tant concentrada en la lectura que gairebé no va sentir el noi admetent:

— En realitat no m'importa que siguis de la residència Gryffindor... Ets una mica impulsiva, i tens un caràcter fort, però ja m'està bé.

L'Hermione va oferir-li un somriure radiant llavors i per miracles de la vida, les comissures dels llavis d'en Severus es van torçar lleugerament. No es podia definir com un somriure, però era un intent que se li apropava molt. De fet, era el més semblant a un somriure que l'Hermione havia vist mai de l'Snape.

— Hauries de mantenir-ho present quan siguis Professor. La residència gryffindor no para de perdre punts per culpa teva.

— Culpa meva? — va esbufegar. — No és culpa meva que els gryffindors no us sapigueu comportar adequadament.

— Més d'un cop m'has dit que sóc una setciències insuportable, — va revoltar els ulls i afegir, acusant-lo d'injust implícitament, — I només havia aixecat la mà per respondre a una pregunta de la qual ningú més de la classe en sabia la resposta.

L'Snape va voltar els ulls.

— Segur que ets la típica pesada que ho sap tot i no deixa participar els altres a classe... Ara veig per què aquell Ron creia que ningú es fixaria en tu.

Ara l'havia feta bona.

— Molt bé, doncs! Si sóc tan pesada digues-me d'una vegada què és el que buscaves aquí! Així podràs oblidar-te de mi fins que neixi i m'admetin a Hogwarts, abans de tornar-me a veure!

— No t'ho diré.

— Oh, i tant que sí!

— No m'hi pots obligar.

— No és una teoria que vulguis verificar, creu-me.

— Tant és el que pensis, Granger. No pots fer-me confessar per què vaig venir a aquesta sala.

Els ulls de la gryffindor es van omplir de ràbia fins el punt que el color castany tenia un toc vermellós, com si hi hagués flames dins seu. Impulsivament, va aconseguir treure la vareta de la butxaca d'en Severus i apuntar-lo.

— Comença a parlar, Snape.

— O si no què? — la va reptar.

— O si no faré servir la vareta.

— No em faràs res. Ets massa noble com per fer-me mal. Gryffindors, — es mofà.

L'Hermione ja n'estava tipa, i amb un moviment de vareta un munt d'ocells van aparèixer del no res i van atacar l'slytherin.

— Me cagondena! Para! Fes que parin!

— M'ho explicaràs tot?

— No.

— Doncs gaudeix de la companyia dels ocells.

— Està bé, està bé! Tu guanyes!

Satisfeta, va tornar a moure la vareta i els ocells van esvair-se.

— Era necessari aquest show?

— Sí. Per què vas venir aquí?

Seguia apuntant el jove amb la vareta, així que no va tenir més remei que confessar.

— Per la mateixa raó que tu. Volia amagar-me, això és tot.

— Per què? — preguntà, la vareta ben a prop del seu coll, en cas que s'oblidés que si no col·laborava vindrien més ocells.

— Perquè he comès un error i ara l'única amiga que he tingut no em vol ni veure.

Era ben clar que se'n penedia de quelcom que hagués passat. Els seus ulls negres mai havien mostrat tanta vulnerabilitat. La histèria i fúria de la xicota havia desaparegut amb aquestes paraules, i fins i tot va abaixar la vareta. Tot el que sentia en aquell precís moment era compassió. L'Snape no se sentia còmode, però, així que va tallar el tema dient:

— Ara ja ho saps. Em pots donar la vareta, o potser necessites invocar als teus súbdits amb ales i bec?

L'Hermione li va retornar amb el cap abaixat i les galtes rosades, avergonyida per la manera en què les seves emocions s'havien apoderat d'ella.

— Ho sento. No volia fer-te mal amb això dels ocells.

En Severus es va sorprendre pel seu canvi d'actitud i va limitar-se a assentir i dir en broma:

— Recorda'm que no t'emprenyi més. La meva vida corre perill amb tu.

L'Snape bromejant. Una altra part de la seva personalitat que la bruixa mai havia vist abans. L'Hermione va petar a riure i va notar que fins i tot en Severus va deixar anar una rialleta. La bruixa mai havia sentit un so tan captivador venint del seu Professor de Pocions. Quan reia era més atractiu, de fet. _Centrat, Hermoine_ , va pensar. _És el teu professor, no el teu amic, i encara menys una possible parella._ La seva cara va tornar a omplir-se de seriositat, però, i preguntà:

— Ja sabem per què vam venir: per amagar-nos. I ara què?

— Intentem obrir la porta de nou?

La proposta de la noia va resultar ser fútil, i l'Snape no va pensar-s'ho dues vegades abans de retreure-li que per ser una setciències que sabia totes les respostes a les seves preguntes, la regla no s'aplicava en aquesta sala.

— No he vist que suggerissis res de millor!

— Perquè no sé ni com podem sortir a l'hora! Som de temps diferents!

— Però hem entrat per la mateixa porta! Haurem de sortir per aquí també, no?

— I jo què sé!

— Em pensava que erets més llest!

— Mira qui parla!

A mesura que anaven discutint, la temperatura de la sala s'incrementava.

— Espera! No notes que fa més calor? — preguntà l'Snape.

— I què té a veure això amb res?

— Parem de discutir. Ja, — va grunyir entre dents.

— Per què?

— Perquè vull veure si la temperatura baixa una mica abans que la sala es converteixi en un desert i ens morim de calor! — va cridar exasperat.

La bruixa va fer-li cas. Tanmateix, va rondinar una mica abans d'emmudir-se del tot i mirar atentament els seus dos túnels negres. Tenia raó, la temperatura era bona de nou.

— Ja no fa calor. Saps què significa això? — inquirí el noi, amb un mig somriure triomfant.

— Significa que no sortirem d'aquí fins que ens portem bé.

— Exacte, — va estar d'acord el bruixot, — Així que pensa-t'ho dos cops abans de robar-me la vareta de nou.

— Ah! Ja t'he demanat perdó!

Una rialleta d'en Severus va fer eco en la sala, i l'Hermione va somriure-li, malgrat les circumstàncies.

— Hermione.

La noia es va adonar que no l'havia cridat pel seu cognom, com ella havia fet abans amb ell. Era la primera vegada que el nom _d'Hermione_ sortia dels llavis prims de l'Snape, i a la bruixa li va agradar com sonava amb la seva veu solemne.

— Mmm?

— Encara estàs afectada pel que et va dir aquell Ron?

Aquella pregunta havia estat la goma que havia esborrat el somriure de la seva cara. Amb un to ofès, li va recriminar:

— Bé, per tu sempre seré la setciències insuportable. És el que m'has dit abans, és el que em segueixes dient en el futur. És el que el Ron pensa de mi, també. No sou molt diferents en aquest sentit. És clar que segueixo una mica afectada quan m'ho recordes.

 _Segur que ets la típica pesada que ho sap tot i no deixa participar els altres a classe... Ara veig perquè aquell Ron creia que ningú es fixaria en tu._ Això és el que li havia dit abans que un banc d'ocells empipats l'assaltessin. En Severus va sentir el seu cor estrenyent-se. Per què li importava tant el que pensava d'ell? No volia saber-ne la resposta, tot i que ja la intuïa.

— No ho he dit de debò. Quan m'enfado dic ximpleries. Així és com he perdut la Li— va parar i auto-corregir-se abans que pronunciés el nom — la meva amiga. Ho sento.

— Ho sents de veritat?

— Bé, suposo que seguiràs sent una setciències impulsiva i tossuda, però això no treu que ningú et pugui trobar atractiva. Això és el que et molestava, oi? Que ningú et trobaria bonica. Pots estar tranquil·la doncs.

— Com ho saps?

— Jo t'hi trobo. Aquest vestit et queda molt bé, i em recordes a la meva amiga. Bé, examiga. Ella també és gryffindor i tossuda com tu.

Les galtes de la jove es van tornar vermelles.

— Creus que sóc maca?

La seva veu tenia esperança i en Severus no va poder mentir.

— Sí.

— I si no portés aquest vestit?

— Una persona és lletja o és guapa, i no depèn de la roba. Em pensava que erets suficientment llesta com per saber-ho, — va acabar en broma.

La Granger va riure i donar-li un petit cop de forma juganera a l'espatlla. L'Snape no tenia clar per què va oferir-li aquesta resposta, però no se'n penedia. El riure de la noia del futur va valdre la pena.

— Has de parlar amb la teva amiga, Severus. Ets un bon noi.

— Ella no ho creu, — va dir seriós, abaixant la mirada.

— Demostra-li que s'equivoca, doncs.

Semblava tan fàcil, de la manera tal com ho plantejava, que l'Snape quasi s'havia auto-convençut que era capaç de recuperar l'amistat. Quasi.

— Em sembla que ja sé què necessitàvem, — va murmurar del no res la bruixa de pares muggles, la seva mirada clavada en els ulls negres que tant l'intrigaven.

— Fes l'honor de dir-m'ho, llavors.

— Els dos ens amagàvem del món, però el que necessitàvem era un amic. La Sala ens n'ha donat un.

— Explica't.

— Jo necessitava un amic que em valorés, no com en Ron. I tu necessitaves que et recordessin que tot i que hagis comés un error, segueixes tenint bon cor.

Va ser aleshores quan a la Sala van aparèixer dues portes. La de la dreta tenia incrustada l'any 1994 i la de l'esquerra, 1976. L'Hermione va xisclar i saltar d'alegria i va atrapar el jove alt i prim en una forta abraçada. L'Snape va ruboritzar-se i després d'uns segons de vacil·lació, va posar les mans sobre l'esquena esquena de la seva nova amiga.

— Podem tornar!

La Granger hagués contagiat el seu entusiasme a tothom; a tothom menys l'Snape. Quan va intentar trencar el contacte físic, en Severus va fer força amb les mans i apropar-la encara més al seu cos. Hi havia dues explicacions a la seva reacció: en Severus era un fan de les abraçades o a en Severus li passava alguna cosa. Era fàcil descartar la primera opció, així que l'Hermione va preguntar-li si es trobava bé. Va trigar a respondre, però quan ho va fer, a la Granger se li va trencar el cor.

— No et veuré fins que estiguem als anys 90. Se suposa que la sala m'ha donat una amiga. Acabo de perdre'n una. No vull que la història es repeteixi.

La seva veu havia sortit feble com l'Hermione mai l'havia sentit.

— No em perdràs. Vindré més vegades a la sala. Suposo que deixarà veure'ns... Així em podràs explicar com et va amb la teva amiga.

— I tu amb el Ron...

L'Hermione va riure i, aquest cop, quan va fer per acabar l'abraçada, en Severus no li va posar cap impediment.

— Ens veiem aviat, doncs? Ni que sigui per parlar de pocions o d'en Sherlock Holmes?

— Ens veiem aviat, _amic_ ,— va respondre la noia amb seguretat.

Era a punt d'obrir la porta quan l'Snape li va dir:

— Hermione, mereixes algú millor que en Ron.

No li va poder contestar. Ja havia sortit. L'estudiant gryffindor va fer el mateix, una mica sacsejada per l'última frase del jove slytherin. El que no s'hagués pensat mai és que el primer que passaria en sortir seria topar-se amb el Professor Snape.

— Ho s-sento, senyor. No l'havia v-vist, — va disculpar-se la noia, mig quequejant per l'ensurt.

Es va quedar en silenci, esperant un càstig o una pèrdua de punts important, però mai no va venir cap de les dues. Encuriosida, va connectar la seva mirada amb la de l'Snape, aquest cop adult. Era estrany, tot i tenir els mateixos ulls, semblaven totalment diferent. Aquests sostenien fatiga. No un cansament qualsevol del dia a dia, sinó de la vida, com si hagués hagut de suportar més del que ningú mereixia. Per què no si havia fixat mai en això?

— Ve de parlar amb mi, oi?

La pregunta la va fer somriure. Se'n recordava d'ella! Això és que l'havia vist més vegades. Però llavors, si eren amics, per què la tractava malament a escola? Alguna cosa no quadrava.

— Sí.

Tant bon punt el mot va escapolir-se de la seva boca, en Severus va fer mitja volta per anar-se'n, les robes negres fent un moviment onejant al seu pas.

— Severus!

Això el va fer parar i girar-se lentament.

— Professor Snape per a vostè, senyoreta Granger. Només perquè m'hagi conegut quan era un estudiant de cinquè no li dona l'excusa de dir-me pel meu nom de pila.

— P-perdoni, — va disculpar-se, sentint que el noi que havia conegut era mort ara. Les llàgrimes s'apoderaven dels seus ulls. — Se m'ha escapat.

— Procura que no passi més.

— Ja no som amics, doncs? O he de separar els dos Severus tot i ser la mateixa persona?

Era obvi que estava dolguda. Semblava un llibre obert, no com l'Snape, que havia construït uns murs que contenien qualsevol cosa que s'assemblés a una emoció. Va haver-hi un llarg silenci fins que l'espia digué:

— Va ser vostè qui va prendre la decisió d'acabar l'amistat, senyoreta Granger. De totes maneres, sóc professor seu. No seria apropiat mantenir cap tipus de relació més enllà d'alumna-mestre.

— Per què dius que va ser decisió meva? Passarà alguna cosa algun dels cops que ens tornem a veure?

En Severus ignorà aquesta pregunta i informà:

— Vam passar pràcticament un dia junts, però el temps anava diferent en la Sala. Aquí encara hi ha alumnes de festa. Que tingui una bona nit, senyoreta Granger.

Aquest cop no es va girar quan l'Hermione el va tornar a cridar. El cap de la noia estava ple de dubtes. Que ella havia acabat amb la relació? Per què? Justament havien quedat que es tornarien a veure... Què devia anar tan malament per fer que l'Snape l'odiés? I si la detestava tant, per què l'havia mirat amb tendresa durant el ball? Per què l'havia esperat a l'entrada de la Sala de la Necessitat? Res no tenia sentit.

* * *

L'Hermione cursava sisè. Havia anat tantes vegades a la Sala de la Necessitat que s'havia descomptat. Malauradament, no havia vist el jove Severus mai més. Estava segura que era per això, que el Professor de Pocions la tractava igual que sempre, però no eren més que suposicions. No n'havien parlat, del tema.

Avui havia tingut un mal dia: acabava de veure com el Ron i la Lavander es petonejaven la boca. No, no petonejar, sinó menjar. El Harry l'havia fet costat i ella ja s'havia venjat amb un _opugno_ , que va fer que uns ocells perseguissin el jove Weasley. No li havia servit de molt, però. Seguia sentint-se desconsolada. Quan en Potter es va retirar, es va posar a plorar, amagant la cara rere les seves mans.

— Hauria d'haver-me fet cas, senyoreta Granger. El senyor Weasley no es mereix l'afecte d'una bruixa com vostè.

La veu de l'última persona que es pensava que l'animaria havia parlat, amb aquell to greu que tant li agradava.

— Per què m'ho diu?

Va haver-hi un llarg silenci. Quan la Granger havia donat per perdut tenir una resposta coherent, en Severus mussità:

— Perquè és la veritat.

Les seves paraules la van paralitzar per un moment.

— Encara em troba maca?

— Senyoreta Granger! Això no és gens apropiat! Em sembla que va quedar ben clar que tenim una relació alumna-mestre, res més.

— Sí, però no va ser per decisió meva. Hi he tornat, saps? A la Sala de la Necessitat, vull dir. Mai hi era, vostè.

L'expressió de mal humor que estava plasmada en el rostre de l'espia es va dissipar lentament.

— Hi ha tornat?

— No menteixo, professor. Sóc fatal per dir mentides, de totes maneres.

La va mirar intensament abans de confessar:

— Jo també hi vaig tornar. Mai hi era vostè, tampoc.

— Així que estava enfadat amb mi... I per això m'has tractat amb menyspreu, — va assumir la noia.

— Això és només una de les raons i està explicada molt pel damunt, però es podria dir que sí va influir-hi. Em pensava que m'havia abandonat. Mai vaig parlar de nou amb la meva amiga. I llavors la vaig conèixer a vostè i només em va caldre un dia per apreciar-la, però mai vaig tornar-la a veure, fins que jo ja era un adult, i vostè una nena que no sabia res del que passaria. Em sentia traït, traït i sol.

Els ulls d'ònix mostraven tot el que la seva cara mancava d'expressió. L'Hermione volia preguntar-li quines altres raons hi havia, però va intuir que si no les hi ha dit ara, no ho faria només perquè preguntés. Així doncs, es va limitar a aguantar-se les llàgrimes i sospirar:

— Ho sento.

Els ulls marrons van connectar amb els negres, i per uns minuts, no van dir-se res més. L'última cosa que l'Hermione hagués pensat que sentiria després del llarg silenci era el comentari mig juganer i mig burleta que va sortir de la boca d'en Severus.

— He notat que segueix essent perillosa quan s'emprenya, senyoreta Granger. Els seus amics amb ales i bec són molt lleials, pel que veig.

Llavors ho va entendre. Era la seva manera de dir que ell també ho sentia i que no la culpava de no haver complert la promesa, sense necessitat de recórrer a les paraules explícites. La noia va riure entre llàgrimes i per primera vegada des que va tornar, va veure el jove Severus, el seu Severus, amagat dintre del sarcàstic professor. El seu amic era viu.

— El senyor Weasley se'n penedirà del que l'ha fet. Tindrà el càstig més llarg de la història de Hogwarts, tingui-ho per segur.

L'Hermione li va somriure i va ser llavors quan va tenir un sentiment de déjà-vu: les comissures dels llavis d'en Severus es van torçar lleugerament fins a formar una expressió ben semblant a un autèntic somriure, igual que fa dos anys. Bé, més temps des del punt de vista d'en Severus.

— Em pensava que no érem amics.

— Estic actuant com a professor. Els estudiants no han de besar-se públicament. El senyor Weasley no sap el que li espera.

Algú altre se l'hagués empassada, la mitja veritat, però l'Hermione podia veure per la manera en què li brillaven els ulls que seguia tenint apreuament per ella, que ho feia per l'amistat que van tenir, encara que hagués durant tan sols un dia.

— Creu que en algun altre món haguéssim pogut ser amics de veritat? Alguna cosa més, fins i tot?

La Granger no sabia per què ho va preguntar, però les paraules havien rodolat de la seva llengua sense antelació. Es ruboritzà com mai quan es va adonar del que havia dit, però en Severus es va aixecar i limitar a murmurar:

— Mai cregui que no és maca com perquè ningú es fixi en vostè, senyoreta Granger. No hi ha més gran mentida.

I tal com havia vingut, se'n va anar, deixant a una gryffindor molt més animada darrere.

* * *

La Batalla de Hogwarts. L'Hermione, en Harry i en Ron havien sentit com la serp d'en Voldemort atacava a l'Snape. Quan van entrar, la bruixa no va poder reprimir un xiscle esgarrifat. En Ron la va retenir mentre en Severus i en Harry parlaven, però en l'últim moment, va veure com la mirava suplicant. La jove va empènyer el pèl-roig i va agenollar-se al costat de l'espia.

— Professor Snape... — va dir entre sanglots.

— Severus... Digues-me Severus.

Sabia què significava la petició, i va somriure entre llàgrimes.

— Amics?

— Sempre, — va sospirar amb dificultat el bruixot.

I els ulls d'en Severus van deixar de brillar, el seu cor va parar de bategar.

* * *

 ** _Any 2074 – UK_**

Una nena d'onze anys entrava al del tren destinat a Hogwarts, entusiasmada per començar els seus estudis. Tenia els ulls castanys clars, castanys com el seu cabell totalment llis i pentinat en una cua de cavall. Anava una mica tard, així que no va trobar cap compartiment lliure fins el final. Just a l'últim vagó, a l'últim compartiment, hi havia un noi llegint un llibre muggle.

— Hola! Que puc quedar-me amb tu? Està tot el tren ple...

El noi de nas ganxut i gran la va mirar sospitosament amb els seus grans ulls d'un gris fosc, gairebé negres. Va passar gairebé un minut abans que afirmés amb el cap i tornés a centrat l'atenció al seu llibre.

— Sherlock Holmes! És un clàssic! T'agrada? Al meu col·legi de primària ningú llegia llibres de paper, però jo trobo que són millor. M'encanta passar les pàgines! I encara més si es tracta d'una novel·la de l'Arthur Conan Doyle... Jo-

— Tens per hàbit xerrar pels descosits? — la va tallar.

La noia es va envermellir i es va tornar tímida de sobte.

— Sí... No me n'adono quan ho faig... Perdona, deixaré que llegeixis.

— No, està bé. Ets la primera que conec que li agrada Sherlock Holmes... Com vas descobrir-lo?

I així va començar una conversació, l'inici d'una amistat que esdevindria molt més amb el pas del temps. Hi ha ànimes que sempre es troben en el temps, ànimes amigues, ànimes bessones. Els noms i els cossos poden variar, però les ànimes no. Són les mateixes. I una ànima de lleona i una de serp estaven destinades a trobar-se sempre, vida rere vida. Ja fos en forma de mestre-alumna, amic-amiga o, fins i tot, marit-muller.


End file.
